Perfect Love Affair
by Muckefuck
Summary: Aladdin is the rich daughter of a businessman, set to be in an arranged marriage with the son of another rich family, but the thought of such an arrangement is unbearable to her. When set with a man she doesn't love, what would any woman do? She finds a secret lover.


She couldn't stop the tears that had begun to fall as she had been told by Gyokuen that she would be married up to some stranger soon. Aladdin knew it was her mission, her job, but…

It wasn't the medival times, they weren't in some barbaric age any longer. They were in the world of technology. To marry into another family, especially one with an established name, would mean years of peace finally. She would never have to worry about Gyokuen trying to talk her father into doing anything more with her. Having her be a head of the business and her father's closest advisor, it was burdensome to have her say a word against her.

Solomon was not willing to let her do anything when she was as misbehaving and insolent as Gyokuen said.

Today was not one of those days that were proving the opposite of her either. She found herself running through the rainfall, holding her umbrella close as she tried to get her phone to work.

"Please, please don't be dead," she murmured, looking around at the abandoned area. With her car dead, a meeting with her father in a location she had no idea about, and this marriage hanging over her; she was ready to break down and cry at the thought of her phone being out.

She didn't even look as she started to cross a road, running towards the other side of the street.

The horn that came from beside her was what made her body tense. The lights that shone on her made her insides curl up. She just barely saw that truck as it headed towards her. Was there other noise? She didn't hear anything as her body was pulled further in the direction she had been running. A mess of black hair whipped into her face as the semi continued on into the heavy rain.

The ground hit her hard, the gravel biting at her skin as she landed. A pair of arms were holding onto her, cradling her head against the shoulder of the person.

Whoever this was… they had just saved her.

Aladdin pulled back, looking down at the person only to see the figure rolled his head to the side. A groan escaped him as she stared at him.

"Damn… of all the days to try to be a hero, it had to be one where I'm starved…"

"Eh… thank you!" Aladdin smiled down at him, holding her hand up so the rain wouldn't fall into his face as much. she wasn't sure where her umbrella had gone.

"Yeah…" The man glared up at her. "You're not that bright are you? You're supposed to look where you're going."

"I… ah, you said you were hungry?" She wasn't going to talk about her problems with someone like him.

The man acted offended though, pushing her off before he stood up. "I don't need chari-"

"Please!" Aladdin tried to keep her smile, standing up as well and looking around to find her phone smashed and umbrella torn up and busted. "I… I should repay you somehow for what you've done." She felt him wrap his hand around her wrist and pull her along to the other side of the road. But he didn't seem interested in going with her.

He let go of her hand as they reached the sidewalk, heading towards a nearby building only for Aladdin to begin following suit.

"what are you doing," he asked.

"I don't have a phone and I really feel like repaying you for what you've done for me. I almost died just now." She motioned to the road behind her. "I mean… Just like that…"

Just like that, her whole life could have been over. There would be no more children for Solomon to care about. There would be no one stopping Gyokuen from trying to seduce her father. There would be no one to even see her die. Who would even know?

She would be reported missing and no one would find her dead on the street in the middle of nowhere. Her shortcut through the ghettos would mean her disappearance forever.

"…hibi…"

It was like all the air was slowly vanishing as she stood there thinking about it. She owed… She owed this man everything. He had done so much more than just push her out of the way of a semi. He had given her a chance to continue living.

"Chibi…" The other moved forward, waving his hand in front of her before shaking his head. "Damn it. You're in shock. Come on." He pulled her along, heading into the empty building and closing the door behind himself. The place had a few blankets and a pillow, tattered rags and empty wrappers said that…

"You live here," she observed.

"Yeah, home sweet home. You can stay until the rain lets up." He pulled one of the blankets into hand, wrapping it around her before he paused.

There was a shaking, slow and uncontrollable, going through her. Her body felt cold as the thoughts from before came seeping back into her head. So close to death and just barely saved. And then her hero was someone who was homeless? Living in such-

The other moved her slightly closer, rubbing her shoulders and holding her. "Don't do that. You would have gotten passed the damn semi if he hadn't honked."

"I… I can't thank you enough for saving me."

The other rolled his eyes before pulling her along towards the nest of blankets. "You're an idiot if you think that."

Aladdin shook her head.

"Oh you think not?" The other looked her over before shaking his head, pulling back. "God, you practically smell like money. What the hell are you doing around here?"

"I… I was heading home."

"Through here? No one comes through these parts, not on foot."

"I was."

Obviously that was bullcrap in the man's eyes. He leaned closer, staring her down a moment before his hands went to her face, cupping it. A finger went over her lips, looking her over a minute before he pulled back. "Nope."

"Nope what?"

"You're a liar, Chibi."

"Stop calling me that. My name is Aladdin."

"What a terrible name."

"Excuse me?!" Her gaze narrowed. "It's a perfectly fine name! What's wrong with-"

"It's a boy's name." The other complained.

"Oh yeah? And what are you named?"

"My name is none of your damn business, peach." He pulled back and stared towards the window for a few minutes, grabbing one of the blankets nearby before he sat at the store window. His eyes were directed towards the street, at the empty road and abandoned buildings.

"…Thank you…"

"You shouldn't thank me."

"I should though. If I hadn't been caught up in my bad day… Well, I'm just glad you were there?"

"Pfft, bad day." The other looked over at her and shook his head. "What kind of day could possibly be bad for you? Did you lose some jewelry or something?"

"No! It's not anything like that! Losing a lump of rocks would be the best kind of bad day." She huffed, pulling the blanket closer and turning away from him.

A silence went through the room, the rain falling down hard outside as they sat there. The other didn't seem all that talkative either. Instead he sat there, looking out at it all.

It was fine by her if he wanted to do that. He was the most arrogant, rude man she had been forced to stay with. She needed to get home eventually too. There were things to do, people to see. She didn't have time for all of this nonsense. Hell, she didn't have time to be babysitting some broke ass who had just happened to have a good moment by the looks o-

"So what happened?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at him as she pulled her hair into her hands, wringing it out.

"You said you were having a bad day. What happened?"

"If I may be so kind as to quote, 'It's none of your damn business'."

The man was silent once more as she said that. His features more strained as he began to frown. "Judal."

"What? Jugal?"

He stood up, walking over to her and settling down next to her. "my name's Judal. Why were you having a bad day?"

What should she tell him? 'Oh, my father's girlfriend thinks that she is going to get rid of me by marrying me off to another rich family?' 'Oh my car broke down while I was heading to a meeting on the other side of town to go over plans for this marriage.' Aladdin shook her head and looked towards the ground. "I don't… I don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on, don't do that." Judal pressed. "What the hell could be going wrong with someone like you? Just fire whoever is bothering you or leave the-"

"I can't… It's family business."

"Bah, family business my ass. No one has to deal with that kind of shit. You look a little too old to be dealing with that kind of problem."

"I'm twenty."

"Twenty six. I haven't had a problem with my family since I was your age. Just lea-"

"I can't leave them because it's an arranged marriage!"

Those red eyes stared at her a moment before dropping down to her fingers. "…Arranged marriage? …What the hell kind of excuse is that? No one does that kind of shit anymore."

"My family does. They gave consent to the other's family for me."

"I don't see a ring."

"I don't want to wear it." It felt wrong, like it was a pair of worn in shoes that meant a lot to someone else. She had been leaving it in random places in an effort to not wear it. The freezer, the cupboards, the bottom of a dresser drawer; it seemed like no matter where she threw it, it always came back to her nightstand.

"So… let me see if I have this straight. You come from some rich blood and are roped into some stupid marriage and that has you feeling suicidal?"

"I wasn't feeling suicidal! I just…"

What was she feeling? It was more than revulsion towards the marriage. Some unnamed portion of her felt wronged, even though she knew that it would be smart to go through with the affair. It would be better for everyone if she just married, but…

"I just wanted to find someone important to me myself. I don't even really have feelings for this guy anymore. My father thinks it will work because I had a crush on him when I was little."

"But you don't like him?"

"No… not really… I mean-" she shook her head. "Alibaba has been a good friend, but he has been really getting into doing trade with his friend Hakuryuu and he still talks about his other friend growing up named Kassim. I don't want to compete with work and his past just for some love. There are things that mean more to him than me."

"…"

Aladdin continued as the other remained quiet. "I don't know, but I just want something like in the books I read when my tutor Ugo was busy. I want to feel like I'm important too. I want someone to stop me when I spend so much time working towards making things better for everyone." She laughed, looking over at him. "I must sound silly to you."

"It seems as reasonable as anything."

"I just really want someone who is going to put me first and someone who I can put first. I just…"

"You want to be lovesick."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Judal leaned back and shook his head, "you don't. Don't ever ask to be lovesick. It's the worst feeling in the world. It's like before with the truck. You think you have nothing to worry about in the real world, that your emotions and your own things happening around you are all you need to worry about, then reality comes crashing towards you."

"It's not-"

"Trust me when I say it is." Lying down beside her, the man yawned. "Trust me when I say your family is doing you a favor. There's nothing good that comes out of thinking for yourself on things like that."

"You know, one in every three marriages end in divorce. I don't want to have to-"

"Chibi, don't listen to your heart. It's just your fears talking."

"I don't want to marry him though, Judal." To marry him when she knew he had feelings for someone else was wrong. She couldn't do that. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat there, wondering what to do.

"You make it sound so impossible. Just leave. No one will force you to do anything if you just leave."

"I can't do that. Solomon would be saddened. I'm his only child."

"Poor Chibi," Judal drawled, looking over at her and reaching up to stroke her cheek. "What will you do? You either hitch up with some loser or you leave and break your father's heart."

"I know. It's better if I just listen, but I can't. I can do anything else, sacrifice so much, but to give myself in a way like that… I just…" There they were, the tears she had been holding back all this time. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere, explaining her problems to someone she didn't know. She was going to be married off to her friend. People would eventually expect them to actually touch and make…

She was truly abandoned affection-wise. There was no one who had her interests at heart.

Pulling the blanket closer, she nodded. Those tears she forced herself to hold back as much as she could. "It's better if I just marry him. Who cares about feelings anyway? No one really cares anymore what I have to say in the matter. I-"

"You talk too much," the other growled, pulling himself up quickly and reaching over to her. His hands cupped her face, pulling her closer. His fingers traced over her cheeks, leaning in close. Those bright red eyes looked deep into hers. "You want to know what lovesickness is, then here…"

His lips moved in closer, his eyes narrowing.

There was this feeling he was stirring, moving in closer. Aladdin couldn't deny there was some feeling running through her. It warmed her chest and belly, pooling up down below. She closed her eyes as those lips pressed against hers, slowly playing with her. It felt different from the few times she had kissed Alibaba.

There wasn't anything forced about it. His hands trailed along her neck towards her shoulders, the feeling making her shiver. She opened her eyes to see him pull back.

"…Yeah, that was stupid," he murmured, staring at her.

She gripped his filthy shirt and pulled him closer. "No, it wasn't." She tilted her head and pressed their lips together again, feeling those arms wrap around her middle.

What a crash and burn. A part of herself was breaking into pieces as she felt those arms wrap around her gently. There was that piece of her that had always done what she was told, who had taken what the world threw at her and worked with it. This was against all of that. There was no stopping herself when she wrapped her arms around the man, holding him closer. Her hands tangled in his hair.

"We should stop," Judal murmured, but he must have felt this warmth running through him. He had to feel this lovely feeling. She could feel his hands press into the small of her back.

"Take me," she murmured.

"You're a fool, Chibi." He pulled back as much as he could, staring at her. "You know how stupid that sounds?" He looked towards the windows and motioned. "Go home, Chibi. Enjoy your marriage and your life. I don't do one night stands."

The rain had let up, but she didn't care.

He pulled back again when she tried to move forward.

"…If I see you again…"

Judal looked up at her as she stood and sighed. "If there's no ring, then…"

"I hope to see you again, Judal…" She really did. After talking to him, she felt better.

Even on the way home, all the way back to the main roads and on the subway back, she couldn't stop touching her lips. A smile was playing on them as she headed to her home. She hopped up the stairs, ignoring the two sitting in the living room as she headed to take a shower.

"Aladdin!"

"Miss Aladdin, get in here. We're having Saluja family over for dinner."

"I would rather not," she replied, stepping into the bathroom and peeling off her clothes.

Oh no, she wouldn't see them. She refused to entertain them, instead staying in her room for the evening. The next morning for breakfast, she threw a smile towards Alibaba before she was running outside. Back to the station, only stopping to buy a bunch of food, and from there she headed towards the building from before.

She found him there still, hand down his pants. He was fast asleep, thick dark lashes hiding away those red eyes. Setting the food down, she moved to his side and curled up next to him.

Her mind was made up, she liked him and wanted to see more of him. What did he like? What did he normally do? Why was he living on the streets?

"You're a fool," he murmured, opening his eyes to look down at her.

"Still no ring," she replied, placing her hand on his chest.

"You're a complete fool," he told her. "I'm not going to be your rebellion toy."

"It's not a rebellion when you just say no and leave."

"You left?"

"Yes I did." She grabbed the bag of bagels and waved it before him. "Would you like to enjoy these with me? I bought too many."

"On purpose," he added, shaking his head. "I don't do charity."

"It isn't, but stay with me and enjoy some bagels. You could use a good shower and something to eat."

"I'm not your pet either."

He was stubborn as hell. Using the moment to her advantage though, she pulled one of the bagels out and shoved it into his mouth. "Shut up and eat. I wasn't making you out to be anything like that. I just want to see what there is between us."

"There's nothing," Judal replied with his mouth full.

She leaned in closer, hand running along his crotch area to feel it hard. "then what's this?"

That, of all things, shut him up. He ate with her, talking about how he was a veteran. "There isn't anything to do after you fight." He munched on another bagel as they wandered down a street soon enough. She was going to walk him home. Maybe he would stay too. That might be nice.

"I hear that people become traumatized sometimes from fighting."

"Shit happens in war, anything goes."

Anything goes… how interesting. Aladdin held the door open for him as they reached her home. She looked around to find the place empty. That was good. Maybe…

"Looks like someone left ya a note." Judal moved over to the small entryway table and picked it up. "Ah, lover boy seems to like you."

She shut the door and moved towards the other.

"Ah, look at this, he sends his love and is 'sorry about you being busy.'"

"Judal," she moved to his side, pulling the letter from his hands before she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse. "I don't care what he said in that letter."

"You're still interested?" He looked down at her. "You're going to be let down if you think I'm going to be as docile as this idiot." He held the letter up to refer to Alibaba.

"Let me cry later then."

"Such an idiot Chibi…" His hands were on her though, pulling her along towards any kind of good surface to do this on. Her clothes were littered across the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist as they headed into her room. Judal was moaning in ecstasy when he laid back against the bed. He pulled her onto his chest and watched her. His hands roamed over her chest. Those calloused hands touching her chest and breasts in a way that made her shiver, Aladdin couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and forced him to cup her breasts. Their lips pressed against one another and that warmth was overwhelming her.

His body felt like nothing else against her own. His every touch seemed to turn her on. No matter how she tried to deny these feelings, knowing that she could never have anything much with him besides maybe a lay or two, it was impossible for her to deny she was very attracted to him.

When he took off his clothes, showing those abs and his rising erection, she was already preparing to take him in. Who cared for virginity around that? Obviously not her, he pulled her closer and pushed himself in. His lips kissing a path down the spine of her back. His murmurs and his touch was helping to sooth her, but there was so much more she wanted to try. She felt herself tighten in response to his thrusts and the room spun. She pushed back against him when he thrust into her.

They did it in the bedroom and then again in the bathroom. Judal used the showerhead to aim into her vaginal area, fingering her clit as he kissed and bit into her neck. Her arms wrapped around him as she let him play. Whatever he wanted to do, he could just his fun doing it.

He stayed the night, cuddling her as she slept and waking her up a couple times to begin their sexual fun again. Come morning, she was exhausted but completely overwhelmed by him. She didn't care that it was inappropriate to have him here like this. Keeping him happy with her here was her only concern.

She ignored the phone whenever it rang. She didn't leave the house, instead rolling around with Judal. When they did leave, they left together, Aladdin dragging him with her. They got him clothes, Aladdin going the extra mile and buying him a big golden choker that suited him.

"Chibi, no." He glared at her as she had bought it.

"I love you," she told him. "Let me do this." Taking it out of the box, she put it around his neck and took a step back. "I love it on you. It's so pretty. It matches your eyes."

Needless to say, she found it staying around his neck the entire day and onwards. He made her buy a necklace that had a look-a-like rock on it.

They did everything together. From eating to sleeping to just lounging in the living room. Aladdin went about playing her flute while Judal would take a shower, finding him returning to wrap his arms around her.

He couldn't play himself, pulling it into his hands and attempting in vain.

It was over a couple weeks that the door was knocked on, keys jingling as Aladdin and judal were in the middle of morning sex. Aladdin squealed as Judal ran her tongue over her breasts, making her toes curl.

"Judaruda, please!"

"A little louder," Judal told her, holding her hands and really going now. She was moaning, tears forming in her eyes as Judal went.

"Oh. My… ALADDIN!"

Aladdin screamed when the voice boomed through the room, wrapping her arms around Judal. The man held her closer, pulling the blanket from the top of the couch and wrapping it around them both. The man standing in the living room entryway shook his head, looking between the two.

Solomon shook his head, "Aladdin… who the hell is this?"

"F-father, this is Judal." Aladdin bit her lip as she leaned against the man, enjoying the closeness as he father frowned at them.

"…Aladdin's engaged, sir."

"I know," Judal told him, he pulled out of her, resting his head against her shoulder. "I don't give a shit."

Language, that wasn't going to endear Solomon to him. If anything, it made him more bemused. "My daughter is going to be married within two weeks and she is supposed to be wedding dress shopping today."

"I'm not marrying Alibaba," Aladdin moved a bit closer to Judal.

"What do you do," Solomon asked Judal. They both tensed as Solomon shook his head. "…You don't do much of anything, do you? If you love my daughter at all, you will go get dressed and let her do what she needs to."

"Don't," Aladdin murmured.

"Boy, I'm not going to-"

Judal stood up, heading towards the bedroom. He didn't say a word as the other left the room.

"Judal!" Aladdin stood up, holding the blanket close as she started to chase after him. Solomon held her back though, pulling her over to him.

"Aladdin, let him go." Solomon sighed, "dear child, you were happy before. Gyokuen said she would escort-"

"I don't want to go anywhere with her." Aladdin looked up at him and shook her head, pulling back. "Alibaba doesn't want this. I don't want this. I am happy with Judal."

"But is he happy or is he just-"

Aladdin didn't want to hear that though. She wasn't going to listen to anymore. Hurrying after where judal had gone, she opened the bedroom door to find Judal wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you, Jugemu."

Judal pulled her into the hallway again though, looking over towards Solomon. "Oi. Idiot. She isn't interested in running and being some sold trophy wife."

"Don't do this to her."

Judal smirked, wrapping his arms around her a bit more and holding something in front of them. "Here, take this back to its owner. Tell the brat and his family that I've already taken Aladdin. If you're going by old ideas like arranged marriage, then you should probably give her up to me since I've taken her in just about every inch of this place."

"Don't tell me that."

The ring from Alibaba dropped to the floor before Judal kissed Aladdin's neck. "I'm retired, by the way. I used to be in the military. Honorable discharge after a heart problem, I was wandering the streets while waiting for my pension to come through. It did about a week ago too."

Solomon stared at him as Aladdin looked at Judal in surprise. Heart problems?

"What intentions do you have with my daughter?"

Judal held her a little closer before snorting, "putting some clothes on her."

"I think a long white dress would be appropriate," Solomon hinted at.

"Don't push anything, old man."

Solomon went quiet for a minute before he gave a heavy sigh. He picked the ring up from the floor and dusted it off, pocketing it before he spoke. "…dinner tomorrow." He looked at them both. "I want both of you coming to dinner tomorrow, clothing required."

"We'll be there," Aladdin promised, smiling already.

"…you better love my daughter," Solomon told Judal, turning and heading out.

Judal looked down at Aladdin a moment before pulling her to the bedroom, kissing her deeply as they went. "I already hate your father."

"You'll like him. He just needs to grow on you a bit."

Aladdin looked around the hallway as she waited, hearing the people walking down the hallway ahead of her. A figure popped up from down the hall, smiling as he walked over in his tuxedo. Alibaba smiled as he looked at her, holding her hands. "You look gorgeous, Aladdin."

"Thank you," Aladdin smiled brightly under the veil. "Is everyone in there?"

"Yep, they're ready. The bridesmaids are just grabbing one more thing in the other room. Morgiana is having trouble with her dress."

"Oh," Aladdin nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I should get in there." Alibaba hurried around again, leaving Aladdin to wait once more. She looked around, nervously fidgeting before Solomon came over. His arm offered, he gave a small smile, "Ready for this, Aladdin?"

Aladdin watched the other ladies walk in, heading down the aisle. When the music started, her father found himself being dragged down the walk way. His daughter's eyes were straight ahead, looking at the figure standing at the altar. Those red eyes looking over at her and that signature smirk on his features as he surprised everyone by taking a few steps forward, pulling a willing Aladdin into his arms.

"I love you, Judaruda."

"I know you do, Mrs. Chibi Judaruda." The pastor began to speak, the room silent as the two people at the altar were bound together in matrimony. A lone woman in the back glared at them, holding her phone in hand as she looked towards an associate nearby. Her work now had to start over. Solomon's trust was now back in his daughter.


End file.
